My Stepbrother
by Rei Azzura kun
Summary: Hidupku berubah 180 derajat sejak ibuku memutuskan untuk menikah lagi. Sekarang aku punya ayah dan saudara tiri yang tinggal di rumah kami. Keadaan semakin buruk, karena kedua orang itu ternyata sangat keren! Warning : AU, OOC, ada straight ada crack...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary :**

**Hidupku berubah 180 derajat sejak ibuku memutuskan untuk menikah lagi. Sekarang aku punya ayah dan saudara tiri yang tinggal di rumah kami. Keadaan semakin buruk, karena kedua orang itu ternyata sangat keren!**

**Warning : AU, OOC, ada pair straight juga crack.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**...**

**Let's begin**

**...**

Hidupku terasa sangat normal. Setidaknya begitulah yang kurasakan sebelum ibuku memilih untuk menikah lagi. Dan untuk seterusnya, hidupku pun berjalan jauh dari kata normal.

Aku masih ingat hari itu, hari di mana awal perubahan segalanya dimulai. Aku yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan masuk ke kamar dikejutkan dengan ibu yang tiba-tiba membuka -mendobrak lebih tepatnya- pintu kamarku. Ia sering kali lupa betapa kuat dirinya. Ia memeluk diriku yang masih memakai seragam SMA yang belum sempat kulepas, membawa tubuhku berputar-putar beberapa kali, dan akhirnya berseru, "Kau akan mendapat seorang ayah!"

Ibuku mendapat berkah, aku mendapat bencana. Yang kupikirkan, apa ayah tiri sejahat ibu tiri? Semoga saja tidak. Aku tidak ingin sejarah hidupku dikenang sebagai suatu cerita Cinderella versi baru.

Dan dari sinilah cerita ini dimulai.

**...**

**...**

Namaku Shion Uzumaki, seorang cewek berumur 16 tahun yang sangat sangat biasa. Uzumaki, itu marga yang juga dipakai oleh Ibuku, Kushina Uzumaki. Entah itu marga keluarga ibu atau ayah yang tak pernah kukenal. Aku rasa itu masalah yang sangat sensitif bagi Ibu untuk dibicarakan. Aku tak mau menyentuhnya, bahkan dengan galah sepanjang tiga meter. Jadi, aku pun lebih memilih tutup mulut.

Kami memiliki rumah yang cukup besar di daerah Konoha ini. Bukan karena gaji ibuku yang bekerja sebagai konsultan gizi itu, tapi ini warisan dari kakek dan nenek yang sudah lama meninggal. Setidaknya itulah yang diceritakan ibu sepuluh tahun lalu.

Ada tiga kamar tidur yang sudah dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi di setiap kamar. Aku memutuskan tidur di kamar sendiri saat memasuki sekolah menengah pertama. Aku tak mau dijuluki anak mami kalau-kalau temanku memergokiku masih tidur bareng ibu. Selain tiga kamar tidur, masih ada ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dan dapur. Dapur adalah tempat favoritku. Aku seperti musang di kandang ayam saat berada di sana. banyak makanan yang bisa kusantap tersusun dalam kulkas dua pintu yang ada di pojok ruangan. Tentu saja, makanan-makanan itu adalah makanan yang sudah memenuhi standar gizi mengingat ibu yang sangat cerewet tentang hal itu. Walaupun begitu, makanan-makanan tersebut enak. Dan terkadang aku menyelundupkan ke kamar tidurku beberapa makanan yang gizinya sudah kuatur sendiri, untuk ngemil.

Kamarku adalah tempat di mana aku biasa menghabiskan setengah hariku di sana. Tambahkan saja Shion, Laptop, dan setoples kue kering di kamar tersebut, maka hasilnya adalah lupa waktu. Dindingnya kucat dengan warna yang sama dengan warna rambutku, pirang. Teman-temanku yang datang ke sana, entah itu hanya berkunjung atau menginap selalu protes dengan warna pilihanku tersebut. Menyilaukan, itulah yang mereka katakan. Menurutku sih tidak. Sebuah tempat tidur dengan ukuran Queen dan selimut putih bercorak bunga matahari akan terlihat begitu kau membuka pintu kamarku. Bunga matahari adalah bunga kesukaanku. Juga ada lemari tiga pintu. Jujur saja, pakaianku cukup banyak. Aku bisa memakai pakaian yang berlainan selama satu bulan. Meja belajar berada di dekat jendela yang pemandangannya mengarah langsung pada pegunungan dengan puncak memutih tertutup salju. Aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu menikmati keindahan yang terbentang tersebut dibandingkan dengan belajar. Belajar itu membosankan.

Di belakang, terdapat sebuah gudang. Aku dilarang keras masuk ke sana. Entah itu di sengaja atau tidak. Ibu tidak mengatakan alasan yang cukup jelas. Waktu itu aku berumur 10 tahun, saat ibu mengatakan gudang itu berbahaya. Ibu mungkin saja menyimpan monster di sana, entah itu anak Godzilla atau Basilisk. Keduanya sama-sama menakutkan dan berbahaya. Itulah pikiranku yang baru berumur sepuluh tahun.

**...**

**...**

Seminggu setelah Ibu mengatakan kabar gembira -menurutnya- padaku, ia memberikan kejutan lain lagi. Kejutan lain yang bisa membuatku terkena penyakit jantung secara tiba-tiba. Besok mereka akan menikah! Dan orang yang akan resmi menjadi ayahnya itu akan pindah ke rumah ini. Kejutan! Aku berharap ibuku akan berteriak "April Mop" begitu selesai mengatakan kabar gembiranya. Sayangnya, saat ini adalah bulan November.

**...**

**...**

Aku bersiap-siap dengan tergesa-gesa karena ibu sudah menungguku di bawah. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan pakaian pengantin yang ia kenakan, walau itu hanya gaun biasa. Pesonanya bisa membuat sesuatu yang biasa menjadi luar biasa. Kadang aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, apa tak ada kecantikannya yang ia wariskan kepadaku?

Pestanya berlangsung sederhana. Di adakan di salah satu rumah teman dekat ibu, yang sangat aku impikan bisa jadi mertuaku nantinya. Di kediaman Uchiha. Aku dengan semangat menuju tempat pesta, berharap bisa mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Sasuke, atau mungkin cowok sekeren dia yang ada di sana. Kesempatan yang langka.

Rumah Sasuke besar, lebih besar dari rumahku. Mungkin dua kali lipatnya. Halamannya luas dan kebun bunganya sangat tertata rapi. Pasti itu kebun bunga milik bibi Mikoto. Aku tak bisa membayangkan paman Fugaku yang mengurus semua tanaman ini. Aku sungguh tak bisa membayangkannya. Kalau paman Fugaku sedang memutilasi orang, aku sering membayangkannya.

Pesta diadakan di halaman belakang yang tak kalah menarik dari halaman depan. Pohon-pohon sakura berjejer rapi. Lalu terdapat sebuah danau kecil yang terdapat jembatan merah melengkung di tengahnya. Pemandangannya benar-benar eksotik.

Ibu nampak berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa teman lamanya di dekat meja yang di penuhi makanan. Dari wajahnya sangat jelas terpancar kebahagian. Bibi Mikoto yang berada di samping ibu melambai kepadaku. Aku mengangguk sopan membalasnya. Aku harus bersikap baik pada calon mertua.

Aku melirik kue pengantin yang nampak megah di tengah meja tersebut. Menarik perhatian setiap orang yang melintas. Aku berharap bisa mendapat potongan paling besar. Gula-gula yang menghiasinya membuat hasratku akan makanan manis membuncah. Sabar Shion, semua ada waktunya.

Aku meneliti keadaan sekitar, tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sasuke. Kemana pangeran sekolah itu? Ia memang terkenal tak suka keramaian. Tak heran ia tak memunculkan batang hidungnya di sini. Begitu pula dengan kakaknya yang tak kalah keren itu. Pupus sudah harapanku bertemu dengannya.

Dengan langkah gontai aku melangkah tanpa tujuan. Sebuah pemikiran terlintas di benakku saat mendapati diriku di dekat pintu belakang. Mungkin aku bisa pura-pura tersesat ketika ingin ke kamar mandi, dan menyelinap ke kamarnya. Dengan semangat baru yang berkobar layaknya pejuang kemerdekaan, aku menuju pintu belakang yang langsung menuju dapur.

Di tengah ketergesaanku menuju pintu tersebut, aku tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang. Tubuhku condong ke belakang, tapi dengan sigap orang yang kutabrak tersebut melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku.

Aku mendongak, mendapati mentari yang tengah tersenyum padaku. Sendi-sendi kakiku terasa seperti es krim yang meleleh karena berdekatan dengannya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Suaranya menggelitik indera pendengaranku. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mungkin otakku sudah menurun kecepatan berpikirnya, yang awalnya pentium empat, menjadi pentium satu. Shion : si idiot.

"Hey, kau tak apa-apa?"

Aku pasti benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang idiot sekarang. Ketampanannya menghipnotis kesadaranku, membuatku hanya bisa mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaannya yang penuh nada perhatian. Bola matanya yang sebiru lautan membuatku terhanyut ketika memandangnya. Aku tenggelam akan pesonanya.

Ia melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku, membuatku sedikit kecewa karenanya. Jarang-jarang aku bisa sedekat ini dengan pria setampan dia.

"Namaku..."

Tepat ketika Ia akan menyebutkan namanya -yang tentu setelah pulang nanti langsung kucatat ke buku diary milikku, Ibu mendekat ke arahku. Ia tersenyum padaku, yang awalnya kukira begitu. Ternyata tidak. Ia melewatiku begitu saja dan langsung memeluk lengan yang beberapa menit tadi melingkari pinggang anaknya tersebut.

Aku tak pernah melihat ibu tersenyum begitu bahagia seperti sekarang ini. Ia menatapku dan berkata,

"Dia ayah barumu, Shion! Namanya Minato Namikaze."

dan tiba-tiba langit runtuh menimpa kepalaku.

**...**

**...**

**-TBC-**

**...**

**...**

**Ini adalah fict multichapter baru dari seorang Author yang padahal masih punya hutang banyak.**

**Maaf, tapi kemungkinan fict multichapter yg lain, seperti :**

**-Backstreet**

**-4G**

**-Dark Side of My Life**

**akan di pending dulu. Buat yang menunggu lanjutan dari fict2 tersebut, Rei sangat meminta maaf. Mungkin akan dilanjutkan lagi setelah Rei punya ide dan banyak waktu luang.**

**Nah, sudikah kalian mereview fict ini? Ini baru awal lho... :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ternyata masih ada yang suka ma nih fict. Thanks you.**

**Untuk para reader, hati-hati yah sama pair di fict ini. Sekali lagi Rei ingatkan, ada pair straight, ada pair crack.**

**Yah, chapter kemarin lupa ngasih tau. Ini akan terus memakai konsep 1'st POV, yaitu Shion.**

**Na-chan, my lovely wife. Ternyata dikau juga membaca fict ini. Tapi jangan ngamuk dong, gak Rei-kun kasih uang jajan lho. Kita damai aja ya, nanti para anggota keluarga yang menanti kelahiran ponakan baru mereka bisa tertunda. :-)**

**disclaimer of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto**

**...**

**My Stepbrother chapter dua**

**...**

Terasa terbangun dari mimpi yang sangat buruk, aku beranjak dari tempat tidur. Bagian belakang kepalaku berdenyut tidak karuan, sepertinya seseorang baru saja menjadikan otakku sebagai bola basket selama aku tidur. Aku harap ia memasangnya kembali seperti semula. Aku memang biasa, tapi tetap saja, aku tak mau jadi gila.

Aku melirik jam di meja belajarku, pukul enam pagi. Matahari tersembul malu saat aku mengintipnya dari jendela. Burung-burung sedang mendendangkan nyanyian khas mereka dari ranting-ranting pohon, seiring dengan perutku yang juga berbunyi minta diisi. Sungguh orkestra pagi yang sempurna.

Aku melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Menggosok gigi. kemudian Melepas satu persatu pakaianku dan membiarkan kulitku dijamah dinginnya air yang tercurah dari shower. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam dendang lagu yang kunyanyikan asal-asalan hingga seluruh tubuhku akhirnya basah. Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar aku mematikan shower dan meraih handuk yang tergantung di pintu.

...

...

Dengan seragam yang sudah rapi terpasang di badan dan tas sekolah tersampir di bahu, aku melangkahkan kaki menuju meja makan, di mana menguar bau sesuatu yang lezat. Perutku berjalan lebih cepat dari otakku.

Benar saja, bertumpuk roti panggang memenuhi permukaan meja. Tapi, apa porsinya tidak terlalu banyak? Walaupun aku memang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, aku tidak akan bisa menghabiskannya. Aku bukan tupai yang bisa menyimpan makanan di mulutnya. Dan aku juga bukan anak TK yang membawa-bawa kotak berisi bekal ke sekolah.

Aku menengok ke arah dapur. Oh tidak, sosok yang muncul di mimpiku menjelma di dunia nyata. Berdiri tepat di samping ibuku. Ia tetap terlihat sangat keren walaupun memakai celemek bergambar Spongebob yang memegang spatula. Tangannya sesekali mencubit pinggang ibuku, berbisik di telinganya, yang entah mantra ajaib apa itu, bisa membuat ibuku terkikik layaknya gadis berumur 16 tahun.

"Ibu?"

suaraku tertelan oleh rasa gugupku, hampir tak terdengar. Ibu menoleh.

"Shion? Kau sudah bangun?"

Suaranya begitu bening, mengalahkan beningnya cahaya sang fajar. Pastilah malam pertama mereka berjalan sempurna. Kebahagiaan terlukis jelas di wajah mereka berdua. Wajahku memanas membayangkannya.

Aku mengangguk lesu. Ibu yang menyadarinya langsung menyeretku duduk ke meja makan.

"Kau pasti kekurangan gizi,"

mulai lagi.

"Kau tiba-tiba pingsan kemarin. Kau sakit?"

Jadi kejadian kemarin itu nyata? Jadi pernikahan itu benar terjadi? Aku kecewa. Tak tahu, apakah karena tak bisa mencicipi kue pengantin dengan bertumpuk gula di atasnya atau karena mendapat ayah setampan dan sekeren makhluk yang baru saja menduduki kursi di seberangku.

"Aku cuma sedikit lelah."

"Kalau begitu habiskan sarapanmu. Ini buatan ayahmu lho," katanya sambil menyodorkan tiga tumpuk roti yang baru saja dilapisinya dengan mentega. Mentega bebas lemak. Nafsu makanku meleleh begitu melihatnya. Apa harus selalu mentega? Mentang-mentang mentega lebih bergizi daripada cokelat.

"Tapi..."

"Habiskan. Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

Ibuku sedang dalam mode tak bisa diganggu gugat. Jangan pernah menghalangi keinginan ibuku, kalau kau tak mau dilindas, menjadi lebih pipih daripada adonan mie. Tapi entah mengapa orang ini terkekeh. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan 'Ada yang lucu?' padanya, yang tentunya sangat kurang ajar.

...

...

Aku makan berteman diam. Sesekali mencuri dengar pembicaraan pengantin baru. Kebanyakan rayuan gombal yang kemudian ditimpali oleh kikikan yang ketika sampai ke pendengaranku, membuat tubuhku bergidik.

Aku hampir kehilangan lidahku saat ibu tiba-tiba menarik kepala orang yang duduk di sampingnya tersebut dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Halo? Mereka melupakanku, tepat seperti mereka melupakan roti lapis yang menteganya mulai mencair di piring mereka.

"Ehem!"

Wajah ibu memerah seperti buah ceri, sepertinya sadar bahwa aku baru saja menonton drama berlabel 17 tahun ke atas. Sedangkan ayah baruku hanya nyengir, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Aku selesai." Aku berdiri dan bergegas menuju pintu depan.

"Kau belum menghabiskan makananmu, Shion," Seru ibu. Kelihatan sekali tidak rela aku meninggalkan meja makan sebelum semua yang ada di piringku habis.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Sebenarnya, mataku yang kenyang. "Dan mungkin ibu dan ayah-" aku merasa kikuk memanggilnya ayah. "-mau menyelesaikan sesuatu. Aku berangkat dulu. Dah."

Aku merasa seperti orang asing di rumahku sendiri.

...

...

Kukayuh sepeda dengan setengah hati menuju sekolah. Setelah beberapa makian, umpatan, dan batu yang melayang hampir mengenai kepalaku, akhirnya tiba juga di tempat parkir sekolah. Mungkin lain kali aku lebih konsentrasi pada jalan, tidak meninggalkan pikiranku di rumah.

Kelas selalu seperti biasa. Ribut. Dengan berbagai jenis spesies di sini, tak aneh tempat ini tak bisa tenang. Aku curiga beberapa dari mereka sebenarnya adalah Alien yang mempunyai banyak mulut. Tak habis-habisnya membicarakan sesuatu.

"Aku tadi berpapasan dengan Sasuke."

"Aku dengan Kiba."

"Kalau aku tadi bertemu dengan Neji."

"Kapan ya aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku pada Sasuke?"

"Aku yang lebih dulu."

"Aku!"

"Aku dengan Neji saja."

"Tidak, Neji milikku."

"Kau sudah membelinya?"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Perdebatan para cewek itu akan terus berlangsung, hingga bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi dan guru yang berwenang memasuki kelas. Syukur-syukur tidak berakhir dengan adu jambak dan cakar. Walaupun aku sebenarnya mengharapkannya. Sesekali mendapat tontonan gratis tidak buruk.

Di sisi yang lain.

"Sakura tadi tersenyum padaku."

"Bukannya ia memang selalu tersenyum pada setiap orang?"

"Ino tadi mengedipkan matanya ke arahku."

"Mungkin saja ia kelilipan."

"Aku tadi membawakan tas Karin."

"Kau kan pembantu."

Pernyataan bangga yang langsung ditimpali dengan sangkalan melecehkan. Seakan tak rela bila yang lain memiliki sedikit saja sesuatu dari Sakura, Ino, dan Karin. Tak peduli itu hanya sebuah senyuman, apalagi kedipan mata.

Sasuke, Kiba, dan Neji. Mereka adalah tiga cowok paling populer di sekolah ini. Aku sangat beruntung sekelas dengan mereka. Bisa memandang wajah-wajah tampan itu setiap hari. Kalau mau jujur, aku naksir sama Sasuke. Penampilannya yang cool itu, gayanya yang keren, dan semua hal tentangnya aku suka.

Sakura, Ino, dan Karin. Kalau ada cowok populer, pasti juga ada cewek populer. Mereka cantik, baik, pintar, dan di sukai hampir semua orang. Menurut kabar angin yang berhembus di lorong-lorong sekolah, tiga cowok dan cewek populer itu adalah pasangan kekasih. Sasuke dengan Sakura, Neji dengan Ino, dan Kiba dengan Karin. Pupus sudah harapanku. Aku tak mampu bersaing dengan seorang Sakura. Semoga memang hanya kabar angin.

Aku mempunyai dua orang teman akrab, yang duduk tepat di sisi kiri dan kananku. Yang berambut hitam kebiruan dan berkulit putih adalah seorang Hyuuga, keluarga yang cukup terkenal. Namanya Hinata. Ia bisa saja menjadi cewek populer kalau saja tidak terlalu pemalu. Sedangkan yang berambut coklat dan dicepol dua hingga ia terlihat seperti memiliki telinga Micky Mouse, sedikit agak tomboy. Namanya Tenten. Ia kebalikan dari Hinata, orangnya blak-blakan.

Seperti halnya aku yang naksir Sasuke, mereka juga mempunyai orang yang mereka sukai. Hinata naksir Kiba dan Tenten naksir Neji. Sayangnya, kami hanyalah kumpulan cewek biasa yang mungkin dilirik paling akhir oleh para cowok populer tersebut. Sungguh tragis.

Pelajaran hari ini sangat membosankan. Aku lebih tertarik memandang wajah Sasuke, yang entah bagaimana tidak membuatku bosan memandangnya setiap hari. Mungkin aku harus menanyainya nanti apa rahasianya agar bisa semenarik dirinya.

...

...

"Bagaimana ayah barumu?"

Kami bertiga sedang duduk di kantin menikmati waktu istirahat sambil menghabiskan semangkok es krim sampai Tenten menanyakan hal yang mengingatkanku pada sosok yang sangat keren itu.

"Kau benar ingin tahu?" tanyaku balik.

Hinata ikut mengangguk bersama Tenten.

"Nanti sore Berkunjunglah ke rumahku."

...

...

"Ayahmu keren."

"Ta-tampan."

Kami bertiga duduk di atas tempat tidurku. Tenten memeluk erat Bary -itu nama boneka beruangku- dengan pandangan menerawang, sedangkan Hinata terus saja memainkan jari-jarinya. Aku menatap dua gadis yang sedang terbuai pesona ayahku tersebut.

"Aku rela jadi istri keduanya," ucap Tenten dengan mata berbinar.

"Langkahi dulu mayat ibuku."

"K-kau kelihatannya ti-tidak terlalu suka dengannya. Ada a-apa?" tanya Hinata yang selalu bisa membaca keadaan seseorang dari raut wajahnya.

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja, ia terlalu keren. Itu masalahnya."

"Jadi kau menyukainya, seperti kau menyukai Sasuke, begitu?" tebak Tenten asal. Tapi itu tepat. Ia tampan, keren, dan... entahlah. Aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Ada perasaan tidak rela ia menjadi ayahku, dan karena itulah aku menjadi kurang menyukainya. Kurasa dunia selalu tak adil padaku.

"Brak!"

Pintu kamarku tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Kukira itu ayahku, tapi ternyata bukan. Rambutnya memang pirang, namun lebih pendek. Kulitnya seperti kulit ibu yang kecoklatan. Di wajahnya terlihat bekas luka cakaran, namun itu tak mengurangi ketampanannya, malah membuatnya lebih eksotis.

"Oh, maaf. Aku salah kamar."

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Seorang cowok tak kalah hot dengan Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kamarku. Aku masih terpana sampai ia menutup kembali pintu itu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Tenten dengan nada takjub.

"Dia malaikat," jawabku asal. Jelas tak masuk akal.

"I-ini pasti mi-mimpi," gumam Hinata, kembali memainkan jari-jarinya.

...

...

Aku bergegas menjumpai ibuku yang sedang santai di ruang keluarga sesudah dengan susah payah mengusir dua makhluk yang bersikeras mau menginap. Katanya sih jarang-jarang lihat dua orang keren dalam satu rumah. Ini butuh penjelasan. Sudah cukup satu orang keren yang ada di rumah ini.

"Ibu!"

Ia menoleh padaku dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia?" Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Orang aneh-" aku terlalu gengsi mengatakan keren. "-yang menghuni kamar di seberangku."

"Kau lupa, Ibu kan sudah memberitahumu. Ayahmu itu punya anak yang seumuran denganmu."

Aku mencoba membuka otakku dan mengorek-ngorek ingatan di dalamnya. Rasanya tidak ada. Kepalaku rasanya berputar-putar.

"Namanya Naruto Namikaze, dan besok ia akan pindah ke sekolahmu."

Untunglah, langit-langit rumah masih kuat terpasang, hingga tidak jatuh menimpa kepalaku. Sebagai gantinya, burung-burung kenari mengelilingi kepalaku.

**...**

**TBC**

**...**

**Nah, saudara tiri Shion sudah muncul dan akan pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengannya. Bermacam kejadian akan Shion lewati bersamanya.**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian. Semua saran, kritikan, sindirin, maupun cacian adalah semangat bagiku. . . :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Stepbrother chapter 3...**

**Mungkin beberapa dari readers ingin melempar kunai dan shuriken ke arah author yang abal ini. Sangat wajar, mengingat lambatnya chap ini di update, saking lamanya, siput dari Indonesia telah sampai ke Antartika. Jangan pikirkan cara ia menyeberang laut. Numpang kapal bajak laut topi jerami, mungkin.**

**Maaf, maaf, dan maaf, hanya inilah kata... stop, ini mirip surat pernyataan maaf pembalap Nascar Rumble itu deh, dasar Author gak kreatif.**

**Langsung aja, gak banyak kata. Takutnya tuh siput udah sampai ke Las Vegas.**

**Let's the story begin...**

**. . .**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan dengan bangga saya nyatakan, fict ini murni milik saya. Hahaha –ketawa nista-**

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

Andai saja aku ahli dalam hal melempar, aku akan melempar sesuatu yang ada dalam jangkauanku ke kepala ayam milik tetanggaku. Sayangnya aku bukan seorang ninja. Beraninya ayam sial itu membangunkanku dari tidurku saat mimpi paling indah dalam hidupku akan terjadi. Aku hampir saja dicium seorang Sasuke Uchiha! Walaupun Cuma dalam mimpi, itu anugerah luar biasa tentunya, karena rasanya hal itu mustahil tejadi dalam kenyataan. Paling mungkin aku yang menciumnya, bahkan dengan banyak paksaan pastinya. Padahal tinggal beberapa senti lagi, bibir kami akan bertaut. Ah, beberapa senti.

"Ayam sialan." Dan kata pertamaku hari itu adalah sebuah umpatan. Pagi yang sempurna.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dengan pikiran yang masih sebal, meraih handuk, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Bunyi air yang berjatuhan pun terdengar ditingkahi senandung kecil dariku. Senandung kematian untuk ayam tetangga, yang sangat tercinta.

. . .

Aroma menggoda tercium saat aku memasuki dapur. Ramen! Aku bergegas menuju tempat dudukku di meja makan. Duduk yang benar-benar manis.

"Tumben bangun pagi," sapa ibu yang masih menggunakan celemek bergambar Spongebob. Aku masih tidak terlalu mengerti selera ibu dalam hal ini.

"Yah, tidak ada salahnya kan Bu aku bangun pagi?" jawabku sambil tersenyum. Sebuah senyum psikopat dengan pikiran mencari cara tersadis untuk membantai seekor ayam. Harus berguru sama ayahnya Sasuke nih.

"kalau begitu kau saja yang bangunkan Naruto. Nanti ia terlambat di hari pertamanya ke sekolah."

Spontan ujung bibirku menukik ke bawah, lebih cepat dari batu satu ton yang di lempar ke air terjun Niagara. "Mengapa harus aku?"

"Karena," jawab ibu sambil membalikkan badan menghadap ke arahku sambil mengacungkan sendok, yang tentunya juga mengarah padaku. "Ramen ini khusus ibu buatkan untuknya, kalau kau tidak membangunkannya, kau tidak mendapat bagian."

Khas ibu. Ancaman itu membuatku terpaksa menggerakkan tubuh menuju kamar saudara tiriku yang tentunya kini sedang tidur pulas. Hal ini menambah hancur mood pagiku. Masa ibu membuatkan makanan spesial untuk si pirang yang ke... emh, lupakan saja.

Setiba di depan kamar sang pangeran tidur, tanpa mengetuk, aku membuka pintu. Naasnya, saat itu adalah saat paling tidak menguntungkan bagiku bagiku. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil membelitkan handuk di pinggang. Sontak aku menutup muka yang tentunya memerah dengan kedua belah tangan sambil berbalik.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya ketika menyadari keberadaanku yang masih berada di ambang pintu. Santai sekali dia!

"Ma-makanan sudah siap." Sekarang aku terdengar seperti seorang Hinata. Betapa memalukannya kejadian ini. Dan sialnya, bayangan tubuhnya yang berkulit tan dengan perut six-pack itu tak juga mau hilang dari pikiranku. Pikiranku telah mengkhianatiku dengan sukses.

"Ooh."

Ooh? Cuma itu? Dasar tak tahu terima kasih. Aku sudah susah-susah ke kamarnya, dan Cuma 'ooh'? mana terima kasihnya? Andai saja ia bukan saudara tiriku, akan ku lempar ia keluar jendela sekarang juga. Untung kalau sekalian kena ayam sialan tetangga sebelah.

Saat aku melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa untuk pergi dari kamarnya, ia berseru, " Lain kali, ketuk dulu."

Wajahku smakin memerah, namun bukan karena malu. Aku marah. Emosi. Dapat kubayangkan sebuah cengiran tercetak jelas di wajahnya sekarang.

Dan pintu kamarnya pun menjadi sasaran emosiku yang telah memuncak. Pintu itu kubanting tanpa ampun.

"Ada masalah?' tanya ibu ketika melihat wajahku yang masam muncul di ruang dapur. Di jamin lebih masam dari cuka yang sedang ia pegang.

Ku hempaskan tubuhku di kursi. "Tak ada apa-apa," jawabku kesal.

Ibu hanya menatapku sebentar, berkomentar singkat, "Ooh," lalu kembali ke pekerjaannya lagi.

De javu. Dan itu tak menolong, hanya membuatku semakin ingin mencincang seseorang. Plus ayam tetangga.

Heran, bagaimana bisa ibu dan anak itu bisa akrab dengan waktu yang sangat singkat?

...

"PELANKAN!"

Aku terpaksa bertariak sekuat tenaga, tak perduli orang-orang mengira aku orang gila. Sekarang aku lebih memikirkan nyawaku dibanding harga diriku yang memang harganya tak terlalu tinggi.

Saudara tiriku itu yang gila, bukan aku. Aku sangat yakin hal itu. Dan tak perlu ingatkan aku, karena aku takkan mau lagi ikut si maniak kecepatan ini. Ia kira Honda Beat miliknya itu motor balap apa? Ia benar-benar gila. Tak diragukan dan tak disangsikan. Tak perlu ahli jiwa untuk membuktikan hal ini. Bahwa ia memang orang gila!

Andai saja tanganku tidak terlu sibuk berpegangan, akan ku patahkan lehernya sekarang juga.

. . .

"Wow, siapa dia?"

"Keren..."

"Mungkin murid baru."

Siswi-siswi di daerah parkir langsung ribut melihat kedatangan kami. Dan apanya yang keren dari pembalap liar ini? Rambut pirangnya yang berantakan karena tertiup angin, senyumnya yang secerah mentari pagi, pandangannya yang ramah? Harus kuakui dan amat sangat kusesali, semua itu benar.

Aku langsung turun ketika melihat kedua temanku, Hinata dan Tenten melambaikan tangan kearahku. Namun sebelum itu, aku harus berterima kasih kepada saudaraku yang telah dengan manisnya mengantarkanku hingga sampai ke sekolah ini. Rasanya sebuah jitakan di kepalanya itu setimpal.

"hahaha..."

Dan ia tertawa?

"Itukah yang dinamakan pukulan sayang?" tanyanya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya, tepat di mana tadinya kepalan tanganku mendarat. Dan senyuman itu...

Degh... perasaan apa ini?

Buru-buru aku memalingkan wajahku. Ada apa ini, apa aku sedang menyembunyikan wajahku yang sedang memanas? Memanas? Ah, mungkin Cuma perasaanku saja. Aku memalingkan wajah untuk menyapa teman karibku. Hanya itu. Kedua teman karibku yang selalu menyapa diriku setiap pagi.

"Pagi Naruto."

"Pa-pagi Na-Naruto kun."

Aku menatap mereka yang berlalu begitu saja dengan pandangan heran. Hey, apa aku menguasai ilmu menghilang? Aku merasa sangat salah memberitahu nama saudara tiriku kepada mereka tadi malam.

Naruto membalas sapaan mereka, lalu memberi isyarat mata ke arahku. Hinata dan Tenten yang tersadar berpaling ke arahku sambil tersipu karena malu. Entah karena sapaan Naruto atau karena telah melupakanku. Tiba-tiba moodku langsung buruk, yang memang sudah buruk sejak bangun tidur.

Dan kedatangan ketiga cewek populer takkan memperbaiki keadaan. Ada urusan apa mereka?

"Boleh minta nomor telponmu, Pirang?"

Aku kira, saudara tiriku ini terlalu populer. Amat sangat populer dalam waktu singkat. Ini anugerah atau kutukan?

Dan babak baru di sekolahku pun dimulai.

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**Bagaimana? Terlalu pendek? Memang... maaf ya, tidak bisa ngetik lama-lama.**

**Sang siput baru saja meneruskan perjalanan dari Antartika menuju benua Afrika. Mungkin review kalian, baik saran ataupun kritik bisa membuat ia berhenti sebentar d Uni Soviet. Berbaik hatilah... hhe**


End file.
